


Do not Eat

by ktenologious



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Bestiality, Dubious Consent, M/M, Under-negotiated Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:41:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22278037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktenologious/pseuds/ktenologious
Summary: Sylvain loves Dimitri, would give up anything for him. Dimitri loves Sylvain, would give him anything he wants.And then there is the times when Dimitri wants to watch Sylvain crack.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	Do not Eat

**Author's Note:**

> I blame someone in Twitter, that’s all. Please read the tags, you are an adult.

Dimitri loves Sylvain. No one can say he does not. He is soft, and tender, and treats him well, claiming he ‘deserves it’ even when he does not. It is a little painful, how much Dimitri loves Sylvain, because Sylvain will never be able to give back as much as Dimitri gives him: he can promise his life, his name, his body, his soul to Dimitri, yet it will never be enough. _Never._

Maybe it is because Dimitri never asks, because he is afraid. Maybe Dimitri had that sense of self-restraint that Sylvain has been missing all his life, where he can’t ask for things that seem like too much for fear of being dismissed. Of it being too much. Of scaring someone away.

Sylvain doesn’t mind. Anything Dimitri asks of him, he will give to him, because everything that is Sylvain belongs to Dimitri. _Everything._

He still would have preferred to know about this, though.

The wolf is huge, maybe Demonic Beast-sized, he is not quite sure; he saw it and petted it and asked Dimitri about it, but didn’t look too close or… _measure_ anything. He had been confused, especially since Dimitri wasn’t saying much, and looked terribly nervous, but Sylvain has been dealing with things out of his hands and his zone of comfort all his life, so this wasn’t so bad. 

Just meeting his lover’s friend while they are on holiday, and then it didn’t matter because Dimitri was kissing him and taking his clothes off and Sylvain forgot everything else.

And now, well, he doesn’t know much of anything right now. Dimitri is holding him, that much he is at least sure of, but considering Dimitri has a hand over his eyes and another arm locked tight around his back —keeping him in place, unable to move, unable to _flee_ — he can’t do much about, well, this. He also cannot ask, since Dimitri is whispering apologies and praise in his ear and kissing him and it feels wonderful, so very good he wants more, but he also wants to know what is going on.

His heart sinks a little when he feels a huge tongue prodding at his backside, wet and warm and very much not human.

_Oh._

Dimitri watches. There is no point in him doing anything else. He is hard as a rock and losing his head, but all he does is _watch_.

Sylvain is in his arms, all toned muscles and sweaty skin and siren’s voice tempting Dimitri to just _take him away lock him up touch him until he knows no words but his name_ _,_ and he is also crying. Not loud ugly sobbings, no, though Sylvain’s sobbing is not ugly and in fact is one of Dimitri’s favorite songs to dream about (especially considering that Sylvain lives in a constant state of never making a sound if he feels he will inconvenience someone), but just Sylvain’s usual crying: quiet whimpers, fat tears, eyes squeezed shut while waiting for everything to be over. 

A darker side of Dimitri, wild and feral, loves the sight in his partner's face. Said darker side of Dimitri also brought him here today, to his old friend, and offered Sylvain to him. He needs it, _needs_ to see Sylvain broken under someone else’s hands, needs to _watch him_ slip away as he is mounted by a beast- a beast like what Dimitri used to be.

“I love you,” he says, kissing Sylvain’s cheek and holding him closer, and Sylvain tightens his hold on him and tries to get closer- get away from the wolf, get away from Dimitri, just get away from this situation.

No, no, this is okay. Sylvain will be fine, he is strong, and he isn’t getting hurt, and Dimitri loves him. He loves him, so he whispers that he does, and nuzzles his shoulder and brushes his sweaty hair out of his forehead, and then he takes his old friend’s paws and pulls, and Sylvain’s voice is torn out of his throat, loud and beautiful, when the wolf comes to be completely inside him.

His friend whines, and Sylvain collapses atop Dimitri, so very close to his own length he could move just an inch and sheathe himself in Sylvain’s throat- but, he also wants to see, wants to feel, wants to-

(He wonders if he will be forgiven for this.)

* * *

(He does get forgiven, eventually. And then Sylvain asks him to _please_ tell him if he wants to indulge in any other weird fantasy of his, hopefully a day before so he can be ready.

Dimitri loves this man so much, all he wants to do is protect him and give him everything he wants.

And also, maybe, watch him lose himself under someone, some _thing_ else’s care, but he won’t think about this for a while.

He fails.)

**Author's Note:**

> Looks at projects in main, looks at schoolwork... time to write shitty problematic porn I guess. So, what other weird fantasies do you think Dimitri has? Vote now on your phones. You know where to find me.
> 
> Might change the name later.


End file.
